


My Apologies

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Completely Safe Church, F/M, Fluff, Pepperony knows how to grow as a couple and respect each other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: There's a small thing to be addressed face-to-face after the events with the Mandarin. For maturity and understanding, it's nothing big at all.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	My Apologies

“I’m sorry I put you in harm’s way.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t take your nightmares seriously.”

“Call it even?”

“Both of us move forward from this?”

“Yeah, we’re on the same page.”

Pepper chuckles. “Wanna sleep the rest of the night?”

“Oh. That would be wonderful, Miss Potts.”

Hand in hand, they drift in peace.

With his whole arm, Tony pulls her towards him.

Pepper just smiles and snuggles herself into his chest.

Like a hand in a glove, they fit flawlessly.

Tonight is a no-nightmare night.


End file.
